Prince
by x.lithium
Summary: TezukaFuji; Tezuka eyed the crayon lying innocently near his thigh. Fluff-ish.


If Prince of Tennis were mine, Echizen's racquet would transform into a rabbid-Echizen-eating-monster and eat him. Inconspicuously, of course.

Yeah .. I don't usually write mindless fluff. Minimal amount of seriousness in this oneshot, really.

**PRINCE  
x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

_"So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in,  
hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive;  
(here we go again - demi lovato)_

It is only twenty minutes into practice, and Fuji has already swiped his water bottle three times. Why Fuji cannot drink from his own water bottle, Tezuka doesn't understand. But he doesn't complain, because he likes the semi-sweet taste that always lingers after Fuji drinks from his water bottle.

With as much indifference as he can muster, Tezuka watches the Kikumaru-Oishi match while trying to watch Fuji watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Tezuka entertains the thought that Fuji knows he is within Tezuka's vision, because the prodigy bats his eyes and bites his lips in a way that makes Tezuka want to taste that semi-sweet taste from its source even more than he usually wants to.

At the end of practice, Tezuka leans against the lockers while Fuji takes his time dressing. It is usually like this, just the two of them, because Kikumaru drags Oishi off since he has (as usual) forgotten to do his homework and needs help, Kaidoh likes to be early for class and Inui likes to follow Kaidoh, Momo and Echizen are grabbing a bite before taking naps in respective classes, and Kawamura likes to visit his friends before heading off.

In his mind, Tezuka cherishes these moments alone with Fuji. Physically, however, Tezuka frowns and taps his fingers on his arm, partially because he likes to cling to whatever bits of his dignity he still has, and mostly because he knows Fuji sees past his facade to the part of him that likes being alone with Fuji.

They walk side by side, slowly, to the door and when Fuji's steps pause so do Tezuka's. Fuji smiles the smile that makes Tezuka feel silly inside and he feels Fuji's lips brushing his jawline. He shivers, and Fuji winks tauntingly at him. The tensai looks at him like he wants to say something, but he doesn't, so Tezuka does.

"Wait, Fuji. I..."

By the time he has realized that he doesn't have anything to say, he already has Fuji's thin wrist clasped in his hand and the smaller boy moves closer to him once more. Tezuka sighs as Fuji rests his head on top of the spot where his heart beats.

The ring of the school bell startles both of them, and Tezuka laughs along with Fuji as they run hand-in-hand towards the school building.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

By the time afternoon practice is finished, Tezuka is more than exhausted. He sits on the bench and kisses Fuji's stomach softly as the blue eyed boy reaches up for a towel. Fuji chuckles softly and bends down to kiss his temple. Tezuka's hands are on Fuji's waist and he revels in the softness of the prodigy's skin.

Tezuka can feel his eyebrows knitting as he thinks of what to say, but decides that pulling Fuji into his chest is a good way of ensuring that the smaller boy does not laugh at his expression. "Let me sweep you off your feet." Tezuka can feel the gentle vibrations of Fuji's giggle against his chest, and Fuji pushes against his shoulders so that he can pull back and smile at him.

"You always do, Tezuka."

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Mostly, weekends are quiet and spent in solitude for Tezuka. Occasionally though, Fuji decides to join him.

They are alone in Tezuka's room, and the air is filled with everything they've never needed to say. Fuji tucks himself into Tezuka's chest and utilizes Tezuka's sketchpad and crayons to draw bright coloured, whimsical lines. Tezuka's arms are around Fuji's middle and he leans against the wall with his head pressed against Fuji's sweet smelling hair.

He notices that almost everything about Fuji is soft, his voice, his skin, his hair, even the brilliance of his blue eyes are gentle and delicate.

Sometimes, Fuji is intricacies and riddles and stories that Tezuka will never know the endings of. Today, Fuji is childishness and the gentle sloping of purple, green, and pink lines across a piece of paper. Tezuka loves every part of Fuji more than he loves anything else, but the sleepily adorable expression on Fuji's face is one that he doesn't often get to see.

Tezuka eyes the blue crayon lying innocently near his thigh, and decides to pick it up. He observes is suspiciously for a few moments before lowering his crayon-wielding hand down to the sketchpad, gently brushing aside Fuji's small hands so that he can write on the notepad too.

_Only you_, he writes. Fuji absolutely beams.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Ryuuzaki, Kaidoh, Inui, Momo, Echizen, Kikumaru, Oishi, and Kawamura are not awake yet. But Tezuka and Fuji are.

The end of the year Regulars' trip mountain climbing was suggested by Oishi, and the rest of the team had immediately agreed. Fuji dashes across the meadow, head thrown back in glee and he tore through the grass, waving Tezuka's shirt behind him. Tezuka had been careless, and had taken off his shirt to wash his face in the river. Fuji had immediately taken the opportunity to grab his shirt and run.

Tezuka ran behind Fuji, laughing as the prodigy looked back at him while they ran. It wasn't like he didn't have six more shirts inside their shared tent, but Fuji was exceptionally happy today and Tezuka did not feel like dampening his mood by refusing to play Fuji's game.

By the time he's tackled Fuji to the floor, the tensai has made enough noise so that half of the team is up and smiling at their antics.

Tezuka carries Fuji, who is still clinging to his shirt, back towards camp and when they arrive, the Regulars greet them cheerfully. Kikumaru winks at them and Tezuka pointedly ignores him. Fuji laughs, and Tezuka leans closer because he loves the sound of Fuji's happiness.

**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**x.**lithium**; **

Fuji smiles tiredly at Tezuka as they near the split paths where they usual part to walk towards their respective homes. Tezuka keeps Fuji's hand firmly clasped in his and tugs Fuji towards his home. When they arrive, Tezuka's mother greets them. She has learned to expect the spontaneous days when Tezuka brings Fuji home with him or the days (or at times, even late night or early morning) when Fuji simply shows up.

Tezuka holds Fuji to his chest and let the prodigy's quiet exhaustion sweet over him. Fuji is dealing with many things that Tezuka knows about and even more that he doesn't, but they never did talk much about it so Tezuka simply rubs Fuji's back encouragingly.

When he goes downstairs to carry up the tray of snacks that his mother has prepared for them, Tezuka pauses and eyes the roses sitting on the dining table. Tezuka knows that his mother notices him stealing one of the roses from the jar, but she doesn't say anything and Tezuka does his best to ignore her knowing smile and glowing eyes. His mother loves Fuji almost half as much as he does.

Fuji rolls over on the bed as Tezuka steps back into the room. Tezuka pushes the roses into Fuji's hands (albeit carefully to make sure the thorns don't prick Fuji) and they both almost blush, because gifts are a rarity between them. Tezuka decides that it really wasn't that hard and smiles as Fuji's tiredness is erased.

"I'll always be here to sweep you off you feet," he says quietly. Fuji grins up at him and stretches out his arms.

Tezuka hugs Fuji and feels the rose brush the back of his head. Out of his pocket, Fuji produces the blue crayon that Tezuka had noticed had gone missing from his room. _My prince_, Fuji writes on a sticky note. The prodigy sticks the piece of paper onto Tezuka's chest, and he smiles.

"Always," Tezuka says.

Fuji throws his head back and laughs happily like Tezuka loves, pierces him with those soft blue eyes, and smiles the smile that makes Tezuka feel silly. And he knows that being Fuji's prince is everything he'll ever need to be.


End file.
